


Starkus

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [8]
Category: Marvel (All Media Types)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Avengers - Freeform, Circus, Crushes, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Other, Pining, Romantic Friendship, X-men - Freeform, life in the circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Tony Stark is the young and rich owner of Starkus. The not-so-originally-named circus that has gained the love of many. The past few years have definitely been in thanks to the main attraction that is Spider-man. Everyone loves him. Even the water boy.





	1. Spider-man

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a circus AU, because why not?
> 
> I own nothing that is canonically Marvel.

Spider-man.

Every night, for seven nights a week, he was the main attraction. Ten attractions squeezed in – accounting for the pre-shows – and every show was different to give the crowds a variety.

Sunday night: The pre-show would star Magik, Multiple Man, and the Punisher. Deadpool was the first stunt act of the night, making many laugh as well as gasp from his ridiculous behavior. Dr. Strange was next with his mind-boggling illusions. Iron Fist was next to display his graceful martial arts routine that hundreds had to admire until the Juggernaut came in and took over with his strength. The Wasp was an aerialist who warmed up the wires for the main event that was Spider-man. The man worked with the woman for a time before showing off his contortionist skills on the high wire. The closer that night would be The Hulk with his abnormal strength for a man who seemed so average in build.

Monday night: This pre-show’s spotlights were The Human Torch, Legion, and Storm. The first act of the real show was the Scarlet Witch. Beautiful and haunting that mesmerized all with her magical illusions. Emma Frost was next with her ability to tell a story in her ice skating routine. Next would be hand-to-hand combat between Luke Cage and Colossus. The crowds roaring as they cheered for one to win over the other. Then, Namor would start off an aquatic performance before it slid into Spider-man’s main attraction. Then, Jean Grey would end the scene with a beautiful fire show.

Tuesday night: The stars of the pre-show would be Hawkeye, Firestar, and Loki. Shadowcat would warm up the full-house with a dance routine mixed with a bit of illusion. This would turn to Daken with his martial arts and combative routine. Spider-woman would follow with her aerial silk act, and then after that would be Hercules against the mighty Black Panther. Then, the main act of Spider-man. The young Cable would close the show with his own minimal stunt acts for one his young age; enough to inspire preteens and children to want to join the circus.

Wednesday night: Beast, Thor, and Nightcrawler were the pre-show stars this night. Nightcrawler amusing many of the children with his juggling. Wolverine started up with her dancing. It was savage and tender, and sent chills along the audience’s spine. Next, Magneto awed all with the impossible he proved them all to be real with his magic skills. Gambit juggled knives while balancing on balls, eyes closed and all sorts of other feats he dared. Hank Pym was a tumbler as Polaris performed a beautiful aerial silk routine. The main event? Spider-man would sling in. The end of the night had the crowds awed by the illusions of the Invisible Woman who would disappear and reappear along the stage and even in the crowds.

Thursday night: Spider-woman, Hawkeye, and Venom were this night’s pre-show stars. The first show would be Nightcrawler in a high-action fight with the Punisher. Next was Namor’s routine, then hand-to-hand between Havok and Wolverine. At the end of it, Wolverine’s win would lead to Spider-man’s big routine that would be closed by Polaris’s dancing. Her movements soothing the excitement that had enveloped the crowd.

Friday night: This pre-show starred Cable, Black Widow, and Juggernaut. The routine would then follow; Dr. Strange, Gambit, the Beast, Magneto accompanied by Jubilee. And, after Spider-man’s entrance and winning of hearts, Firestar’s blazing tumbling routine would calm the crowds after a long night.

Saturday night: The final pre-show of the week had Iron Fist, Deadpool, and Hercules in a rowdy and comical display for the children. Crystal’s aerial silk would lead to Hank Pym’s tumbling that was followed by the twin act of the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Then, Angel’s trapeze show would lead into Spider-man’s final performance for the week. And, this would all end with Emma Frost and Jean Grey’s own aerial silk act.

Spider-man.

He was the one everybody loved. More than any other performance. He had the most time in the ring and he was adored by all. He was the common factor of everything. Not just for his fans, but for those in the circus as well. Even Venom loved the man and they played opposite of each other as arch-rivals.

Yes, Spider-man was loved by all.

Even by him: Bobby “Iceman” Drake. The personal water boy of the entire circus.

\--- 


	2. Try Not to Slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Just a heads up: I know that most of canon has Bobby as a brunette, but I prefer him as a blonde. Hopefully this doesn't bother some of you, as it will also make writing the story a little easier for me. Hope you enjoy. The chapters will start growing in length shortly. I promise.

“If you’re trying to be subtle, you aren’t doing a very good job at it.”

Bobby Drake was walking by with a beverage cooler in his hands. His muscles were barely straining from the weight, but as he made his way around the ring, his eyes couldn’t help but notice the way Peter Parker – Spider-man – moved atop the wire. Wade Wilson – Deadpool – was his instructor. The blonde from down below watched as Wade’s hands moved along Peter’s arms and legs, and his throat felt dry. He was driven from his stupor at the comment that held a soft chuckle in its tone.

He turned his head and saw that Warren – Angel – had approached with Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. Bobby coughed, clearing his throat as he felt his cheeks flood with blood.

“What are you talking about, Warren?” he practically squeaked, but Wanda placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to hide it,” she spoke softly with a gentle smile. “Infatuations are healthy. No matter one’s sex.”

Bobby felt his heart skip, and suddenly the cooler felt a lot heavier. He stumbled to the closest bench and dropped it there. He sighed, rubbing his biceps to soothe the angry muscles, “Wanda, I’m not hiding anything.”

“As I said, not very well, at least,” Warren interjected. “Though, I have to disagree. It’s best you aren’t open about it.”

Wanda looked to the other, hands on her hips, “Why is that? Nobody here cares about another’s preference.”

“That’s true, My Fair Wanda, but you are overlooking two key things. One, Peter is our main attraction. He has the hearts of many, and from many he may choose. Second, you are forgetting about Wilson.”

“Wilson doesn’t own Peter.”

“Not legally at least. In his head, however…”

“If Peter wishes to date, he has the right to do so without Wilson’s approval.”

“You know Deadpool isn’t a full deck of cards. He’s not going to listen to reason.”

“I’m sorry, but I refuse to acknowledge something so unhealthy.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Bobby blurted. He was starting to get agitated. “Look, I don’t know what brought you two to start talking about this but I-I don’t have a ‘thing’ for anybody. All right? I just spaced and my eyes followed the closest thing moving.” Wanda and Warren didn’t look convinced, but they could see the other was upset. “I appreciate you trying to…help me out or whatever…but it’s really nothing. I promise.”

“Hey, Iceman!” Bobby flinched. He hated that nickname. He looked over to see Scott Summers – one of two assistant managers along with Rogue – hollering from outside his brother Alex’s tent. “Get that cooler to the cookhouse!”

Bobby grumbled under a heavy sigh. He picked up the cooler and looked to his friends, “I’ll see you two around.” He waddled off, wondering to himself why he put up with this.

**TBC**


End file.
